Monk: Guide to Weapons and Armor
category:Guides Weapons Note: Monk can equip both Clubs and Staves also. However, Hand-to-Hand delivers the same type of damage (blunt), has a generally higher Damage to second ratio, has A+ skill as a monk compared to B, and is also the only weapon affected by the Martial Arts trait. I may at a later time add some staves and clubs that Monks may use. Hand to Hand Armor Note: most of these armor selections are made on the assumption that the Monk you are designing will do what 99.99% of Monks do, dish out damage. You may wish to carry other pieces of equipment to offset the general rule that good armor for melee, is bad for defense. Head Body :Lvl 1 Bronze Harness or RSE :lvl 8 Kenpogi (note: the +1 of this gear has +1 DEX, and is a fairly good investment till level 13) :lvl 13 Power Gi (note: This is a good body piece for a MNK till at least level 30; macro in a body piece with decent DEF until Federation Gi at level 25, then use Mercenary Captain's Doublet when you reach level 30). :lvl 33 Mithra or Taru RSE body (note: STR boost is same, however has greater DEF and +VIT on Taru's) :lvl 40 Jujitsu Gi (note: This is a very good investment for a Monk with its +4 Accuracy.) :lvl 57 Scorpion Harness :lvl 58 Temple Cyclas :lvl 72 Pahluwan Khazagand :lvl 73 Shura Togi :lvl 75 Kirin's Osode Hands :Lvl 1 Bronze Mittens or RSE :lvl 8 Tekko :lvl 10 Legionnaire's Mittens :lvl 14 Battle Gloves (note: a very good set of DD gloves because of its +ACC, these will last a long time. In the same ironic twist, these are the best hand gear till 25, 27, 30, and 34). :lvl 21 Beetle Mittens (note: for Defense only) :lvl 25 Federation Tekko (note: same +Acc as the Battle Gloves, however this has more DEF. The Windurstian have less +ACC and should not be used) :lvl 27 Wonder Mitts Taru only ::lvl 30 Gigas Bracelets (note: with +STR and -DEX, this is up to the person entirely. I personally think Taru should use Wonder Mitts, Mithra the Gigas Bracelet, and Elvaan/Galka/Hume the Federation Tekko or Battle Gloves) :lvl 34 Ochiudo's Kote or Ochimusha Kote (note: This is considered the best piece for hands until possibly end game. However, this is a very pricy piece, but a must for those seriously wanting to take MNK to level 75.) :lvl 34 Horomusha Kote (-5 in ATK compared to O. Kote's) drops off Boroka need CoP 4-2 or greater to access. Not really an alternative for Ochiudo's Kote/Ochimusha Kote. The -5 in ATK is a huge difference. :lvl 40 Ogygos's Bracelets (note: another debatable piece for hands, but stick with Ochiudo's Kote). :lvl 50 Enkelados's Bracelets :lvl 54 Temple Gloves (note: Should not be used in exp parties. Used only for increased boost effect. There is no reason these should ever be used in parties). :lvl 60 Pallas's Bracelets :lvl 62 Creek M Mitts or Creek F Mitts (Taru Only) :lvl 70 Alkyoneus's Bracelets :lvl 73 Bandomusha Kote :lvl 73 Melee Gloves Legs :Lvl 1 Bronze Subligar or RSE :lvl 8 Sitabaki :lvl 11 Brass Subligar :lvl 18 Cotton Sitabaki :lvl 21 Beetle Subligar :lvl 25 Republic Subligar (Although they are subligar, these are one of the best leg pieces in the game for Monk until end-game.) :lvl 31 Magna M Chausses (Elvaan Male only) :lvl 32 Wonder Braccae Taru only ::lvl 50 Aikido Koshita (Tanking Only) An alternative to Republic Subligar :lvl 60 Strike Subligar :lvl 72 Melee Hose :lvl 73 Shura Haidate :lvl 75 Byakko's Haidate :lvl 75 Bahamut's Hose Feet :Lvl 1 Bronze Leggings or RSE :lvl 8 Kyahan :lvl 11 Brass Leggings :lvl 13 Light Soleas :lvl 25 Federation Kyahan :lvl 29 Wonder Clomps Taru only or Savage Gaiters Mithra Only :lvl 39 Fuma Kyahan (Debated, to most career MNKs prefer Federation Kyahan; the +3% haste is not worth sacrificing +4 attack. :lvl 51 Kung Fu Shoes (Kick Attacks shoes) :lvl 62 Creek M Clomps or Creek F Clomps or Marine M Boots or Marine F Boots :lvl 66 Wulong Shoes :lvl 70 Dune Boots :lvl 71 Melee Gaiters :lvl 75 Denali Gamashes Belt Neck Ear :lvl 1 Cassie Earring :lvl 10 Optical Earring :lvl 16 Bone Earring :lvl 21 Beetle Earring :lvl 55 Spike Earring :lvl 61 Minuet Earring :lvl 63 Coral Earring :lvl 65 Diabolos's Earring :lvl 67 Triumph Earring :lvl 70 Fenrir's Earring :lvl 72 Bushinomimi :lvl 72 Ethereal Earring :lvl 75 Brutal Earring Ring :lvl 14 Mighty Ring :lvl 14 Sardonyx Ring :lvl 30 Rajas Ring :lvl 34 Venerer Ring :lvl 35 Jaeger Ring :lvl 36 Garnet Ring :lvl 40 Sniper's Ring :lvl 40 Woodsman Ring :lvl 49 Kshama Ring No. 2 :lvl 49 Kshama Ring No. 8 :lvl 50 Ulthalam's Ring :lvl 50 Garrulous Ring :lvl 54 Sun Ring :lvl 57 Toreador's Ring :lvl 72 Ruby Ring :lvl 74 Flame Ring :lvl 74 Vulcan's Ring :lvl 75 Mars's Ring Back Ranged